Didn't Want To Leave
by LovetheLORD
Summary: Now I know you're gonna cry. But please don't let it hurt you. I always knew someday I was to die, but never found a way to tell you. I know that you love me. You for me will you stay happy? And in the end you may ask, Why, why did my son have to die? The answer is destiny. We're all bound to it. And that is something you can't deny.


**This is an idea that came from my dream that I had last night. Warning: You may cry.**

* * *

Lloyd sat up in his bed and put his hand on his chest again. His squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he clenched his chest. The pain wouldn't leave. He knew what was to happen. He knew that it was his destiny. He knew that he was going to die. This had been going on ever since he defeated the Overlord. Well, semi-defeated. The first pain came before he had really fought him. When the Overlord blasted him and he got a broken leg is when it happened. He never told anyone for fear the would think him weak, or worry too much. But as the days went on the pain grew as stress also piled on his shoulders.  
With his hand still gripping his ever-aching chest he pulled out a note book and began to write. Tears brimmed in his eyes and he scratched the letters with his shaking hand.

 _Dear family,_

 _To Sensei Wu,_

 _Thanks for always being there for me. You brought me in even those go I was trying to do bad things to you. I never really was good at being evil was I? Thanks for training me to be a better person. And thank you for training me to defend myself and to help others as well. Thanks for being like my father after he died._

 _To Kai,_

 _You're a great brother and friend. I'm sorry to have to do this. But I must. You were always by my side through thick and thin, even when my father died. You were the brother I never had._

 _To Zane,_

 _I wish I knew what powered you. But whatever it was, it made you a great person. And after I am gone, I think you'd be the best leader. So watch over the team, k?_

 _To Cole,_

 _Even though your cooking was bad.._

 _And at this Lloyd smiled but then his face went serious and he continued._

 _Your brotherhood was not. You were a great friend. Remember when I messed up your cooking and told you it was Jay? I wish you could've seen your face. Sadly, I won't be making anymore jokes or pranks like that. I won't be here anymore._

 _To Jay,_

 _Out of all the people I met you were the funniest. Even if I didn't laugh out loud, I laughed inwardly at your jokes. If I was feeling down, you always knew how to lift me up. Thank you for that._

 _To Nya,_

 _You're an awesome girl Nya. Don't ever let anyone bring you down. I doubt this will really heavy your heart much but I have to leave. Stay strong for me. And keep Jay under control will you?_

 _To Mom,_

 _Now I know you're gonna cry. But please don't let it hurt you. I always knew someday I was to die, but never found a way to tell you. I know that you love me. You for me will you stay happy? Don't think about how you lost your son. Only think of the past, think of the joy, the fun. Don't think how you lost me or dad. Don't let losing me make you sad. So in the end I will say, don't cry. And in the end you may ask, Why, why did my son have to die? The answer is destiny. We're all bound to it. And that is something you can't deny._

 _I don't want this to happen. But I can't stop it. I'm leaving forever now. You may see me someday...but not for a while._  
 _Goodbye._

The paper was stained with tears but Lloyd didn't care. It didn't matter if anyone thought that he was weak anymore, because he cried, because he hurt. No one's words would be able to hurt him anymore. But even if the whole world hated him he would rather stay than leave and die. But he had to leave, and was he _was_ going to die. He couldn't stop it from happening. He went to the door of the Bounty and nailed the note onto it. He grabbed a few weapons and went into his Misako's room.  
He leaned over her bed and kissed her cheek. "Bye mom. I won't be returning," Lloyd whispered and he left her room. He went outside and jumped off the Bounty looking back one last time.

"Bye guys. I'll miss you," he said and he turned around never to look back again.

* * *

 **Okay I seriously was so sad while writing/dreaming this. I literally woke up this morning very depressed because of it especially since in the dream I was the first one to read the letter. :'( RIP Lloyd.**


End file.
